Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!
by Hi-ra-ri013
Summary: Misaka Mikoto and Kamijou Touma. The pair should end up together right? But what about him... what about the other guy? Who does Mikoto really like? Who will she choose? MikotoxTouma and MikotoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Summer vacation. It was the middle of August in the small-populated city of Academy city. A variety of colors painted the sky with shades of yellow, orange pink and purple as the sun began to set, and large clouds moved themselves slowly across the sky.

Misaka Mikoto, the third strongest of the seven Level 5's, was headed back to her dorm. Her chestnut colored hair was slightly blown by the gentle breeze. She sighed as she walked, then looked up at the colorful sky between the great, lofty buildings of the city.

It had only been last week since she and her friends had helped Kiyama Harumi finish her quest to revive her sleeping students.

Therestina Kihara's plan to use the First Sample, created from her, and the children of Child Error, to turn Harue Erii into a Level 6 due to her unique powers, was not released to the public since it would mean answering plenty of questions from people. As well as strange rumors and misunderstandings, which would not sit well with the level 5 and her friends.

The Level 5 could still remember the feeling from firing the massive railgun. She hated the way those children were used for such an experiment, an experiment that would demolish the whole city.

Just when the large metal piece had been launched from Telestina's gigantic powered armor, Mikoto used electromagnetism, one of the few things she is able to carry out with her power, to attach herself to it. With her eyes tightly shut and her teeth clenched, she flew past the car, her hair blowing past her face.

Still fixed to the piece of metal supposed to be aimed at her, Saten and Uiharu, Kiyama-sensei and Telestina stared in shock as she moved further away with great speed. Huge flashes of electricity wildly emitted from her.

At that point she used her ability to blow it up. The metal tool used by Telestina broke apart, leaving back smoke to give off.

"_So what?" Telestina said with a mocking grin, "I know all your attacks inside out!" _

_The Tokiwadai student fell to the ground, scratched but still okay, abandoning the pieces of metal to drop._

"_I'll show you this then!" Mikoto replied as she stood up, "KUROKO!" _

"_Onee-sama!" Her friend teleported high up above, but quickly disappeared._

_She appeared again by a large metal chunk then teleported it away. _

"_It's not just coins I can shoot…" Mikoto said._

_The ground began shake harshly and a great amount of electricity became visible as the other bits of metal rose from the ground. "This… is my full strength!_

"_GAHHHHH!" she shouted just as she punched the metal segment that appeared before her. _

_The metal quickly turned into a red-orange color. A thunderous noise rang inside Mikoto's ears and a bright orange light appeared in the cloudy sky._

She had never fired anything like that before. It was loud and powerful. Her whole body charged with excitement and anger as she shot a huge flow of electricity through it. The railgun had caused an enormous ray of light in the sky, but it quickly faded away.

After two hours of wandering around the city in attempt of acquiring the new Gekota item, Mikoto decided to give up. The company of the adorable green amphibian that she loved launched a set of Gekota and Pyonko plushies along with a new strawberry scented bath set, featuring Pyonko.

The level 5 continued to stroll on the brick path of a short bridge. She ignored the looks from a group of female students.

"Hey, isn't that Tokiwadai's Uniform?" said a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair.

"Yeah, it is." said another, with a stingy appearance.

"I wonder what a rich-girl like her is doing here…"

"Isn't one of the Tokiwadai dorms in School Garden?"

"U-huh…"

"That place with all the expensive designer shops and fancy schools! Hmph! I bet she's just another one of those moneyed schoolgirls who look down on others cuz of their abilities. They act like total bitches!"

"If she goes to Tokiwadai then she's obviously a level 3 or higher."

Mikoto sighed heavily, "It's always like this…" she mumbled to herself, "Jeez, they always say the same things about students in School Garden…"

Just then, she noticed a spiky haired boy standing a few meters in front of her and she recognized him at once. It was idiot, Kamijou Touma, the level 0 who was never affected by her electric shocks, due to his Imagine Breaker, which Mikoto still found unimaginable. Even if she were to fire twenty or more railguns at him, he would still be alive, though he'd struggle to get up after being knocked off his feet so many times from the great amount of power being thrown at him.

"Oi!" she called out to him.

Touma turned his attention to the voice and immediately gave a disappointed look, "Ambushed…" he said to himself.

Mikoto ran towards him.

"What is it this time, Biri-biri?" he asked with a bored tone, as she stopped before him.

"What do you mean by that?" she replied, raising her voice, "And stop calling me 'Biri-biri'! I have a name you know!"

"Yeah, yeah… So, what do you want from me?"

"Heh?" Mikoto realised she had called him for no reason. Why did she call him? A friendly chat maybe?

She didn't know what to say, "Well…"

"Misaka-san!" shouted a familiar voice.

A girl with long black hair and a white flower to the front, stood across the street, waving frantically at her.

"Saten-san…"

The young girl began walking across the street.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Touma asked.

Mikoto nodded in reply and the boy began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Mikoto said, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Really…? It's hard to picture you with friends who you won't electrify." he smiled.

"Wah!" Mikoto replied.

The boy continued to chuckle.

A small crack of electricity emerged from the level 5's forehead, "What the heck is that suppose to mean?" she said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Konichiwa!" said a girl with a bright smile, as she stopped before them.

"A-ah!" Mikoto, startled by the voice, said, "Saten-san, what are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by Seventh Mist to kill some time. What about you Misaka-san?"

A big grin crept along her face, as she at looked Touma. "Ah! You must be Mikoto's boyfriend!" she cried out excitedly.

"Heh!" Touma said, surprised. "Boyfriend?"

"Bo- W-wha? W-where the heck did you get that from?" said Mikoto with red cheeks.

_She's so cute… _Ruiko smiled, as her friend blushed even more.

"Well, Kuroko mentioned some spiky haired guy being with you a couple of times so I figured you two must be going out," she answered cheerfully.

"Kuroko… said that…" Mikoto mumbled. _I'm going to kill Kuroko for this!_

"The Railgun's boyfriend!" Ruiko said as she threw her arms in the air. She had a gleeful expression on her face. "It's really you. So, how did you two meet? How long have you been together now? What made you ask her out? Or did Misaka-san-"

The guy stood there blankly, unable to answer the questions being thrown at him.

"Saten-san!" Mikoto, who was still blushing interrupted her. _I can't believe she thinks I'm actually going out with him… this… THIS MORON! _

Ruiko looked at her, "Eh…?"

"Um…" Mikoto began. _I have to change the subject… _"Um… Uiharu isn't with you? W-why is that?"

"Well, I asked her if she wanted to come but she said she was busy working on another case."

"Do you know what kind of case?" Mikoto asked.

"Hmm… Uiharu mentioned something about espers losing control over their abilities and then suddenly collapsing."

_Losing control of their abilities? Collapsing? _Mikoto thought. _Don't tell me this is some sort of follow up to the Poltergeist case… Kuroko never mentioned anything. _

"Well! I don't want to disturb your lovey-dovey walk together, so I better head back."

"EH? Wait… no, you see…"

"Later!" her friend said cheerfully. She turned around and waved goodbye.

"Saten-san…" Mikoto said with a downhearted face.

It's… IT'S A MISUNDERSTADING!

XXX

As the evening went by, the duo walked back together, as if usual.

They strolled past the modern buildings of the city and the trees along the path swayed lightly in the breeze.

Two cleaning robots passed by, but they took no notice of them.

"Geez!" Mikoto moaned, "Now my friend thinks we're going out!"

Touma didn't bother to reply.

"Honestly, why would someone even go out with you?" Mikoto said with crossed arms, not even looking at him, "Your just a troublesome guy who's always causing trouble…"

"I'd say the same thing about you…" Touma mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" the Imagine Breaker boy replied. _I've only noticed it now,_ Touma thought. _She hasn't used any of her electric shocks on me. Usually she'd start going on about fighting me, how she'll finally beat me and so on… I guess she's decided that she can never defeat me… yeah right! _

A high-school couple walked by them, holding hands and laughing together.

Mikoto felt her whole body get warmer. _W-what if people think that we're actually going out or something since we're- No! No, no, no, no, no… Why am I even thinking that? _

Mikoto looked at the guy that walked beside her for a brief moment then looked down.

_Still… I never imagined myself walking with him without being in some sort of weird situation… Wait… _

"Why am I even walking with you!" she shouted pointing a finger at him.

"Huh?" Touma replied, "Why are _you _walking with me?"

"You're the one who's always showing up wherever I am-"

"If I remember it right, you're the one who called out to me in the first place then casually tagged along…"

"Tagged along… I never-!"

"Hey, isn't she acting a bit too harsh on him?" someone whispered.

"She's raising her voice too much…"

Mikoto could feel her cheeks heat up.

"I don't think she realizes it…"

"Maybe she's just a little embarrassed… there's a name for that… mmm…"

"Ah! Tsundere."

"Yeah, that's the one."

_Tsun… Tsun… Tsun… _

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Mikoto cried out and a large spark came out of her, which Touma quickly cancelled with his right hand.

Mikoto's ears were hot from humiliation.

"H-hey," Touma began, "Calm down, you're causing too much attention…"

"Shut up!" Mikoto said with an agitated tone, "Just… just shut up…"

People began to look at the pair and murmurs passed around.

"What's going on?"

"What was that a spark just now?"

"Maybe she's an electromaster…"

"From Tokiwadai…"

"No way… Railgun?"

The high school boy stood there before Tokiwadai's Ace, thinking what he should do. "Um…"

_Ugh! I swear! Every single time I'm with this idiot something like this always has to happen! _

Mikoto could feel her heart race and her cheeks were hot. _Why? Why am I acting like this? _

"Hey…" he reached out his hands, but before he could do anything else the Level 5 turned around.

"Idiot…" she said and then walked through the crowd of people around them, her face bright red.

Touma remained standing. He was completely confused. "What… what just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ ME! **

Hello there followers of "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I just wanted to point out that I have changed the plot of my story a bit... I have added an O.C (original charter), hope that's okay... hehe... :D

The reason why I did this was because I thought it would've been more interesting if there was another character who falls for Mikoto. This character is similar to Usui Takumi from Kaichou wa Maid-sama, he is very protective of Mikoto and gets very jealous when she's around other guys, including Touma. I decided to make a love triangle or a rivalry between Touma and the O.C. I've come up with many ideas for this story thanks to a friend of mine, you know who you are, hehehehehe... **  
**

**HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY OF MINE AND THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND PUT THIS AS ONE OF THEIR FAVORITES! HIHI!**

Chapter 2:

The sky had already turned into a blue-black color and the city had been lightened up with multiple luminous colors when Touma got back home.

He opened the door to his small appartment.

"I'm exhausted," he said to himself, as he switched on the lights of his tiny kitchen. He immediately became aware of how silent the room was.

"Index?"

There was no reply. Guessing that the girl in question had gone to Komoe-sensei's house to get something to eat, the teenage boy shrugged, took off his shoes then collapsed on his bed.

Bright lights shone into his room from the other appartments outside.

He lay on the bed with his arms spread across and his eyes closed, enjoying the stillness of the room. He savored every moment of it, bearing in mind that after half an hour or so, a young, childish nun will come barging in the door and begin to scream and shout and complain about how starved she was while waiting for him to come home.

After Misaka walked off, he was left in the center of the crowd, baffled. He imagined the people around him to start saying things like, "She was really pissed… What'd you do to her?" or "So heartless…" or something like "I feel sorry for the girl…" or even "Don't you ever take into mind of how she feels!" totally misreading their relationship between each other. With his awful luck, it would have been practical for them to start blaming him for the way she had acted.

But, surprisingly they didn't.

After that, he went to a nearby convenient store to stock up on some of his daily goods, only to be chased by a large stray dog. At the same time, he bumped into a middle-aged woman, who scolded him for being so careless, as he accidently pushed her. After a short, unpleasant lecture from her, the dog caught up to him and followed him all the way back to his apartment, barking wildly at him. And he didn't even get to buy any groceries.

_What did I do! _Touma sighed. _Did I say something that made her- No… all I did was try to calm her down… seriously, why is she always like that…? I'll never understand what's going on inside her head!_

XXX

Misaka buried her face in her pillow.

"AGHHH!" she wailed as she furiously kicked her feet.

Her heart throbbedas an image of a certain guy popped up in her head.

She felt the need to kick or punch something. Something she could take out her frustration on.

She sat up and began punching her pillow. "That spiky haired dumbass! Ugh! Pisses me off so muuuch!"

A couple of strong punches and the young girl decided to give up. It didn't work. "MOU!" she whined. Her cheeks were mad red. "Why? Why do I always act like that every single time I'm around him?"

The room was silent that she could even hear her own heart beating.

Why _does_ she act that way? Every time he's there, she doesn't act like herself. Always getting irritated, always wanting to start a fight with him… But every time she lashes out on him, her heart won't stop racing… she gets so embarrassed and annoyed, to the point where she doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Ahh! I don't get it!" she cried, scratching her head. "I don't get it! I don't get it! I don't get it!"

Mikoto stared at her pillow, her face flushed in embarrassment. "That idiot…"

XXX

Morning at one of the two Tokiwadai dorms was as lively as ever. Young ojousamas closed the doors of their rooms to go down stairs to the dining area. Light from the morning sun radiated in through the gigantic windows into the massive room. Some students were already there chatting away with bright smiles as they waited for their breakfast to be served, others hurried and sat with their friends.

A small bell rang and table-by-table students stood up to fetch their food. A long table decorated with colorful flowers plated with various gourmet foods was set up at the back.

Mikoto sat back down opposite to an auburn haired girl, whose head was rested on the table.

"Here you go." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you very much." Shirai Kuroko replied. Dark grey circles darkened her face as she sat up to face her senpai.

"I am very sorry to bother you Onee-sama."

"It's no problem at all."

"To think that all of this Judgment work would keep me up so late during the night. I even disturbed you in your sleep because of the lamplight."

"Your Judgment work is pretty important but you overdo things, you couldn't even sleep a wink last night."

"I apologize for troubling you but I do appreciate your support."

"Do you mind me asking what you're researching?"

"It is for the recent case that's been going on for the past two weeks, another case on overloading espers." The younger girl moaned.

_Overloading espers…? Ahh… I remember…_

"Yeah, I bumped into Saten-san yesterday, she told me about that…" Mikoto replied.

"What a pain in the behind! I wish it could've been on something much more easier to handle! It's quite a dangerous case. There are only so many espers in this city with several abilities, you never know what could happen if they overload."

"Ahh, yeah… That's true…"" Mikoto replied looking down at the fruit in front of her and poking at it with a small fork. A child's face appeared in her face, it was one of Kiyama Harumi's past pupils, Edasaki Banri. "Hey, you don't suppose this is some sort of continuation to the-"

"Poltergeist?" Kuroko interrupted.

The level 5 looked up at her. The teleporter in front of her was spreading a red jam on one of her scones.

"That's what we thought in beginning. But Telestina has not been in contact any research facilities since Anti Skill brought her in, so there's no way it can be. Plus, Anti-Skill has been making sure that no other organization is plotting something similar to the Poltergesit case."

"What about Kihara Gensei?"

"There is a chance that he's planning something that could be related to this. But his whereabouts are unknown so we're not certain."

Mikoto felt an eerie sensation in her.

"I see…"

XXX

Misaka Mikoto walked down the hallway, dragging her perverted junior across the floor.

The screams of annoyance from the level 5 echoed in the large entrance of the dormitory. She struggled to walk as her friend weighed her down.

"Mou! Kuroko! Would you cut it out-! Gah!"

She could not escape the other girl's tight grip around her waist.

"Kuroko! Let go!"

"Ah! Onee-sama! Just this once! Please!" Kuroko pleaded.

"I SAID NO! NOW LET GO!"

A blue spark appeared before Kuroko forcing her to let go. She let out a small shriek while doing so.

"Mou… If only Onee-sama wasn't so sensitive when it comes to these type of things…" the girl sighed, "You're too self-conscious Onee-sama."

"Shut up!" Mikoto yelled.

But her little insecurities weren't the only reason why she wouldn't go. She knew very well that her roommate would only try to make her wear unbelievably ridiculous lingerie that mostly consisted of pieces of string and a bit of lace, for the purpose of fulfilling her perverted fantasies.

"Too bad," the level 4 said standing up, "That 75% sale at the lingerie shop would've been a great opportunity for Onee-sama to start wearing much more mature underwear instead of those hideous, childish Gekota panties… Eriously Onee-sama your pure image as Tokiwadai's Ace is completely-" Kuroko stopped.

She could feel sweat going down her whole body and her heart raced.

_Bzz… Bzz… Bzzzzt…_

She could tell just by the little cracks of electricity coming out from the older girl's forehead what was about to happen.

"Um… Onee-sama… p-please don't over react now…"

"Always fussing over about my underwear…" Mikoto mumbled angrily.

It came to mind just how many times Kuroko had tried to make her to wear such things, even to the point of drugging a piece of clothing then giving it to her as a gift, "I'm gonna straighten that messed up head of yours, you damn pervert!"

Kuroko's eyes widened, "O-onee-sama…"

A large spark emitted from her, "PREPARE YOURSELF!"

_Bzzzzt…_

"The use of abilities inside of the dormitory is strictly prohibited."

A sharp, tingly feeling rushed down her spine and fear came over her as she turned around to see the dorm mistress standing behind her with arms folded. She looked at her with gleaming spectacles. _Crap… _

"I'm sure you are aware of that, Misaka Mikoto."

Her voice was deep and she talked slowly in a threatening manner.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Mikoto replied, "O-of course… ehehehe…"

There was a short pause. The two girls stood there in silence, terrified.

_She just had to show up… _

She looked over at Kuroko who was standing quietly with a wide smile plastered onto her face. "You have disobeyed that rule, Misaka and Shirai. I'm sure you both know that you will be punished for your behavior." She said and waited for their answer.

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Now-"

"Miss!" someone called out.

A tall teenage boy ran up to them, "Miss," he panted, "Pro… professor Aida is… h-here… and so are some of the other students."

He was still gasping for breath; he looked up at the dorm mistress with a smile, as if he was laughing at himself.

"Tell the Professor I'm on my way."

"Hai…"

The boy, who looked about sixteen or seventeen, had wavy blonde hair that was messy on one side and neat on the other. He wore a loosely tied striped tie, white shirt as well as a navy blue blazer that was unbuttoned and on one of the pockets had a gold crest; Tokugawa Academy. He looked as if he hadn't a single worry in the world and his dazzling smile almost blinded the two schoolgirls.

_What's up this guy? He's like child. _Mikoto thought.

"This is Shirakawa Aoki, he is a first year in Tokugawa Academy," the dorm mistress explained.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Misaka Mikoto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed then grinned merrily at her. "It's a privilege to meet Tokiwadai's Ace as well as one of the seven level 5s of Academy City," the boy replied.

The railgun smiled back not knowing how to respond.

"Ah-! And this is my junior Shirai Kuroko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kuroko said giving Aoki a cold eye. _Tch! Who does he think he is making eye contact like that with Onee-sama! Grrr! It's absolutely infuriating! I swear to crush anyone who is in my way of winning Onee-sama! There's already that spiky haired baboon that I'm up against… _

"I will let the two you off the hook for now." Said the dorm mistress.

Mikoto sighed in relief. No way was she going to clean the entire swimming pool again.

The dorm mistress turned and began walking towards the doors of the dorm along with the teenage boy who was named Shirakawa Aoki.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO THERE!**

**I AM FINALLY BACK!**

Hehe, sorry it took so long. I got a bit lazy and didn't really bother finishing this chapter but I did! Took me **AGES! ***sigh

I wanted to make this chapter a longer and I also wanted to expand my **vocabulary** a little bit more, so yeah... to be honest I don't really like the way I've written my first two chapters, I dunno... I feel like I could've wrote A LOT more on 'em., I even considered re-writing it, but I obviously didn't want to loos all my followers! I have also been reading two fanfictions about Mikoto and Touma, heehee, and Mikoto and Kuroko (yes, I do support them) and they are so damn good! Though I admit, the Mikoto and Touma one is a bit over exaggerated, at least that's what I think, and it is also too cheesy for my taste, but I do like it. The Mikoto and Kuroko one by TPKTheStoicTPK is uber uber good! It is so descriptive and I just love it! They kiss in it too...! GYAHHHAHAHAHAHA! /

Anyways! Hope you continue to read this little story of mine, there'll be more MikotoxTouma and MikotoxO.C moments!

By the way, **please, please, please review this! **Tell me what you think of it so far, good or bad comments I will accept them all! Also, tell me what you think of the O.C, Aoki!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Misaka leaned against a certain vending machine holding an empty can of soda. Once again, she set out to the heart of Academy City, where most of the shops were, in search of the new Gekota and Pyonko plushies.

It was around two in the afternoon. The sky was a bright blue color and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. The heat of the summer sun was getting to her. With her powers she could do nothing to stop the thermal heat nature had presented to her.

It was too hot, too humid… She felt as thought couldn't go on and the cold beverage she had just drunk didn't do much to cool her down.

"It's so warm…" Mikoto groaned. She felt her chestnut hair stick to her sweaty face. _Am I that desperate?_ She laughed to herself. _All for those two toys? It's been ages already and I'm still going 'round town looking for them… _

The railgun sighed, her head hanging down from her shoulders.

Then, she straightened up, instantly energized. "It can't be helped! I have to keep looking!" she said to herself with a determined face, as she clenched her fist. Her eyes sparkled as an image of two adorable frogs popped up in her head. _There's still one place I haven't checked yet._

She walked over to a nearby bin to throw away the empty can. Then set out feeling full of energy. "Yosh!"

At that point, she heard multiple screams and noises that blared into her ears; crashes, slams and big bangs and then; _BOOM_! Suddenly, an alarm went off.

Mikoto immediately ran to the situation. She kept listening; continuous crashes and bangs. _What's going on?_

Car horns went crazy, glass was smashed and people cried out in horror. Something dangerous was happening, obviously. Judgment or Anti Skill was probably on the way. Mikoto thought. But then again, weren't they always a tad bit too late?

It didn't take long before she arrived. She ran from the vending machine to a small shopping area just behind the park and as soon as she got there, she knew exactly what was happening.

Right at the very center of all the confusion and disturbance was a girl with long red hair. She cried out in pain as she clutched onto her aching head.

"IAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Numerous cars and other vehicles rose up from their spot.

_I can't stop… My powers… I can't control them…! _

They whizzed through the air before they slammed into one another. Finally they plunged to the ground with a bang, damaged and out of shape. Tiny pieces of glass were scattered on the road and several alarms had echoed through the area.

People panicked and hurried along, trying to get as far away as possible from the girl. There was no point in trying to find shelter, as it could easily be knocked down if one of the flying objects were to fall on top of it.

_What do I do? Everyone is… getting hurt… _

More and more travelled through the air with great speed: cars, motorcycles, streetlights, benches and even a few tables and chairs from a nearby café, rushed through the air, frantically moving about until they crashed into each other. They tumbled over as they hit the ground while others skidded to a halt.

_What is this? What kind of power does she have? _Mikoto wondered. _Is it a result of her overloading?_

Yes, the young esper was overloading. She had absolutely no control over her abilities. The poor girl had no idea what was happening to her, let alone how she was doing all this.

The Level 5 watched the student howl in pain. Feeling very frustrated, she thought to herself. _What should I do? How am I supposed to approach her? _

"Khuu… Nn… GAH!" the red headed girl cried out, her eyes fully open, "AGHHHHHHH!" She swung her head back then forward then back again, gripping it firmly as she yelled out hysterically.

An immense degree of pain had developed within her head. It was almost unbearable, as if a thousand needles had forcibly jabbed themselves into her brain. Instantly pricking the said organ and then slowly entering it as blood began to ooze out.

Her heart hammered through her chest. Tears began flowing as she continued to scream. Her head was heavy and her breathing was shallow. She could feel a strong rhythm throb inside of her, a never-ending beat that would go on unless she made the pain go away. But she couldn't…

Mikoto stood there, sweat dripping down her brow. She felt powerless.

She was a level 5 and that meant that she was unstoppable, a military weapon able to take out an entire force by herself. Getting to Level 5 was not child's play. It was not something everyone could achieve. It showed that you were strong, strong enough to demolish a massive sixty-floor building. And with nothing more than a flick of a coin, Mikoto had the power to destroy anything and anyone that stood in her way. She could pull apart the whole city if she wanted to.

Most of the time, she dealt with simple matters alone. She doesn't need help from Judgment if someone began attacking her nor does she need anyone when a group of delinquents harassed her.

However, this situation was completely different, something she had never experienced. Though the Poltergeist case was a bit similar, she'd never met an esper overloading face to face. She had no idea how to handle this and for once she wished that Anti Skill or Judgment were here to work things out. Sadly, they weren't. She was all on her own.

_Dammit! What the hell do I do! I don't know anything about calming down espers like this!_

The young esper watched the entire situation through crying eyes. Everyone was gone. They had all ran away. She could still hear a few muffled voices but the loud sirens covered over everything.

_It hurts… _

"Khuu…"

_It hurts! Please… make it stop…_

Her ears rang from all the harsh sounds that surrounded her. There was an uncomfortable pain in her chest as her heart raced. Her head was getting heavier and heavier and it made her feel dizzy. She felt too weak to stand. All this seemed to suck every bit of energy from her and she was trembling from exhaustion. Her body screamed for rest.

_I can't do this…!_

Then, out of the blue, she heard someone speak. The voice was very familiar.

Still grasping onto her pained head, she gazed ahead. Her eyesight was not very clear but she could make out a small figure standing before her. A brown haired girl with a blurred face stood in front, she was saying something.

"_W-what?" _

"…"

"_I don't understand…"_

"…"

"_What are you saying?" _

"…"

_The girl began to walk away. _

"_Where are you going?"_

_The girl didn't reply. _

"_H-hey…" _

_The girl continued. _

"_Wait…" she said getting up and began chasing after her. _

_The girl quickened her pace._

"_Wait! Where are you going!" she called out. She ran faster. "Wait!"_

_The figure began fading away. _

_She ran faster and faster. Her legs moved yet she seemed to go nowhere. _

"_Please wait!" her limbs began to feel like jelly. She ran quicker but after a while gave up. She dropped to the ground, gasping for air. "Why…" she said with a trembling voice, "Why are you leaving me?" _

_Suddenly the girl reappeared and turned around to face her. _

_Their eyes made contact. _

_She felt her stomach coil up as she recognized the face of the girl. "No way…"_

"IAHHHHHHHH!"

The young esper thrust her head back; she was now looking up at the sky.

_No… It can't be…_

"AHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden, her vision became black and she lost control of her body. Loosing her balance she swayed dangerously then collapsed to the ground. Her entire system shut down and fortunately, so did the many things that hovered over the surface. Once moving about wildly, they fell to the ground just as the young schoolgirl did. All the pain she had gone through those past few minutes instantly disappeared.

She lay there, unconscious.

XXX

The sun had already begun to set when Misaka Mikoto had reached her desired destination: School Garden. A well-known area located within district 7 of Academy City. An area similar to the other districts of the city as it is also a region composed of schools and other establishments. However, what makes this district unique is that it holds five elite schools for girls and various businesses that are of high class. Tokiwadai Middle School being one of the five schools located here.

And what exactly was the Railgun doing here just before curfew? Well of course, it was to buy to the new items of the charming little frog that she loved so much. The company of Gekota had introduced a new product featuring the pink frog Pyonko and the Level 5 was eager to get it.

Mikoto made her way to a particular toyshop that was situated in an area where not many students went. The store was set in a much narrower part of the district and there weren't many shops around except for a thrift store, the toyshop and a small salon.

The sky was now pink in color, adorned with soft white clouds that were slightly tinted with a bright yellow color from the sunlight. Most shops had already been closed so not many people were around. A few pupils strolled along the cobbled streets of the district while others sat by the fountain and chatted away with their companions, each wearing their respected uniforms.

After a short while, Mikoto arrived and much to her disappointment, it was closed. She stared longingly through the large window as she spotted her beloved toy frog. "It can't be helped…" the girl sighed, "Guess I'll go back…"

She turned around and made her way back to her dorm. As she walked sluggishly on the cemented pathway, she couldn't help think about what she had overheard from Anti Skill.

"_Captain! I've just finished checking the security cameras. It started at 14:14 up to two 14:17, only a few more seconds and it would've been 14:18, so this one lasted a little bit over three minutes." The officer reported._

"_Well, that's enough time to destroy this whole area."_

_The two Anti Skill members scanned the entire scene. The shopping district that was once being a very posh and modern area was now a complete wreck. _

"_This is getting out of control; it's too dangerous for people to be out and about." _

"_I agree… This has been the third incident in two weeks." The officer replied._

"_Have you found out anything about the girl?" _

"_Hai! Aoyama Maria is her name, she's a Level 3 telekinesis…"_

"_Level 3, huh…"_

"_Hai."_

"_Wait a minute… tell me the names and Levels of the pupils involved with this case." _

"_Hai! Um… The first student was Ayuzawa Minami, Level 1, and her ability, photokinesis… the second student was, Nishimura Kenji, a Level 2 geokinesis... and the one today was a Level 3- Captain! There seems to be some sort of pattern here!"_

"_Yes, that's what I was thinking… from Level 1 to 3…"_

"_And the next victim will probably be-"_

"_Level 4." The captain said he paused for a while before saying, "Then Level 5." _

"_T-that's insane! If a Level 5 overloads the whole city could be destroyed!" _

"_We have to tell the higher-ups right away."_

"_H-hai!"_

_Level 5… Level 5… _Mikoto thought as she stopped walking.

Which Level 5 would it be? There were only seven of them in the city, just whom would the assailant pick?

"Wow… You're pretty daring Misaka."

"Eh?" Mikoto looked up to see a blonde hair boy stand in front of him, his hands in his trouser pockets. _Who is this guy? His face looks really familiar though…_

"You actually wear stuff like this?"

"Huh…?" she turned her head. Her cheeks straight away turned red. "No! No! No! You have it all wrong! I would never wear anything like this!"

Mikoto had been standing next to a rather bold lingerie shop. Various types of underwear had been displayed on mannequins. The window was decorated with multiple love hearts and scarlet feathers were scattered on the floor. Two models in particular were wearing black and pink corsets with matching garters and gloves and some mesh tights, along with a black feathery whip. Inside the shop were rows upon rows of different sorts of underwear: frilly ones, lacy ones, silky ones and pretty-much-just-string ones.

The high-school student chuckled, "I never would've guessed that the Ace of Tokiwadai was into such bold undergarments." He teased.

"I have absolutely no interest in clothes like these!" Mikoto shouted back. Her face turned even redder, her ears were hot from embarrassment.

"You know," Aoki began, "You're pretty cute when you blush like that," he said with a smile.

"W-w-who said I was blushing! And what the heck are you saying!' she cried out, flustered by what the boy had said.

Aoki smiled in reply, "Hey, out of curiosity, what bra size are you?"

"SHUT UP!" a spear of electricity came out from her forehead.

Aoki reacted quickly and jumped out of the way.

"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that," Mikoto mumbled.

"Sorry…" the guy laughed, "You just looked really cute, that's all…" there was a tint of pink on his cheeks as he bashfully scratched the back of his neck.

Mikoto's looked at him with disbelief. She didn't know how to respond. Her heart fluttered when she found his eyes were still on her. _What…? What did he just say?_

Then, Aoki's brown eyes moved downwards, towards the Railgun's small chest. This obviously made the Level 5 more embarrassed and even more irritated. Another crack of electricity spat out from her forehead. She turned her head round to face the other direction to try to avoid eye contact. _Gyahhh! I'm so embarrassed!_

"A-anyway…" she stuttered, "W-what are you doing here? It's almost curfew time you know!"

"Oh, I was just looking around." He answered, "Actually, I was waiting for a friend of mine but he didn't show up so yeah… What about you Misaka?"

"U-um… I was a-also looking around…" Mikoto replied, "for something." She added.

"For what?"

"Just something I really wanted to buy… but the store was already closed when I got here."

"I see, are you on your way home?"

"Y-yeah, I was just about to go."

"Okay then! I'll walk you home." He stated with a bright smile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Okay then! I'll walk you home." Aoki sated with a bright smile.

A gust of wind blew past them making Aoki's long blonde hair part in the breeze.

The massive metropolis that was, Academy City, was at its busiest peak; roads were packed and students, though on their summer break, made their way back to their dorms as it was coming up to curfew. The sky was tinted with various shades of red and orange. Aoki's hair had turned into a beautiful golden color as the sun's beaming light shone through it.

Mikoto stood before the boy, baffled. Her face had finally calmed down after the embarrassing encounter that they had. The flushes of pink on Mikoto's face were long gone only to be replaced by a bright glow from the sun's radiance. The two were still standing outside the shop. _What's up with this guy? He barely knows me yet he's offering to walk me home? Who does he think he is? _The Railgun frowned in irritation.

"Then-"

"Wait." Mikoto interrupted, "You don't have to do that," she smiled, "I'm pretty capable of walking back to my dorm on my own. Thanks though…"

The Level 5 waited for a response but Aoki made no reply.

"Okay then," Mikoto began as she made her way, "I'll be going now… s-see you!" He then grabbed her wrist before she could walk any further.

"I know you are," the guy answered.

This annoyed her even more. "Then if you know I am, there's no need for you to." Mikoto said freeing her arm from the boy's grasp. _Mou! What's with this guy! We hardly know each other… like seriously… Who is he?_

Aoki remained standing.

Mikoto had walked quite a distance. _Is he still there? _

The young girl was keen to turn back but she restrained herself. _Now that I think about it, his face looks really familiar… I know we've met before…_

Suddenly she heard footsteps. The teenage girl turned around and saw the blonde haired boy walking behind her, "Gah-!"

"What?" Aoki asked tilting his head to the side.

"I said I don't need anyone to walk me back!" Mikoto shouted back.

"I know," the boy replied, "but I'm going this way as well, is there a problem?"

"N-no…" she said and continued walking. _He's going this way? Is that why he wanted to walk me back? _

Misaka Mikoto proceeded to make her back to her dorm. Street after street, turn after turn after, he would still to be there. Mikoto grew suspicious._ He's following me isn't he? _She turned around and asked him why he was following her but he denied the matter saying, "I'm going this way as well". This was really ticking her off. _There's no way he's going this way! Mou! What's with him?_ She quickened her pace. _He's following me… I know he is… _The same words were said in her head over and over again.

Some time had passed after Mikoto's blood had boiled to an incredibly fierce amount, the young Level 5 decided to trick the rather daring high-school boy. _He's toying with me, isn't he?_ _Well then! I'll show him, that twinkling haired idiot!_

Mikoto forced herself to calm down and not let any electrical sparks fly out. _Is this some kind of game to him? Fine… I'll play along…_

The teenage girl was now walking at a furious speed turning at random corners and crossing multiple streets, she didn't pay any attention to where she was going, her main target was to loose the blonde hair boy who seemed to be following her. _I'll show him who he's dealing with… _

After a while, she gave up. Her legs were tired and wanted to rest. The young girl stopped for a minute. She could hear her own heart beating. _Did I do it? Did I loose him? _She said in her head as she panted. The electromaster could sense no one as she made use of the electromagnetic waves that her body emitted, to detect her surroundings. Following her short break she noticed that there was no one nearby. She looked around and observed the area but recognized nothing. Where was she? Red-bricked buildings surrounded her and there was nobody in sight.

It was getting late; the dorm mistress would be checking their rooms soon and her roommate, Kuroko, would also be worried. _Great… now I'm lost… _Mikoto sighed. _I wonder if Kuroko can come and teleport me back to the dorm? _With this in mind, Mikoto got out her phone and searched her friend's number through her contact list and immediately dialed it. She put the Gekota phone to her ear but with no success. _What? Why?_ She looked at the screen, _No Signal. _

"Damn…" she cursed. "How am I supposed to-?"

"Misaka!" shouted a voice, "Misaka! Misakaaaaa!"

_Wait… that's…_

"Misaka!"

_It's… _

"_Misa-"_

To her delight, saw the fair-haired boy standing before her.

_Him…_

"Ah! Misaka! I was looking for you."

"You…" Mikoto muttered, "You…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" she exclaimed releasing all her anger out. Bright blue sparks danced wildly around her making a lamppost cut short.

"Whoa!"

The mad sparks of electricity soon stopped, and surprisingly, Aoki, the 'twinkling haired idiot', was not harmed.

"UGH!" Mikoto cried out, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

Mikoto, at this stage, was fuming. _That's not what I meant you freaking idiot!_

"Do you know where we are right now?"

"No I don't!" she retorted.

"Well that's not a good sign."

_I know that! _Mikoto said in her head as she stormed off.

"Ah-! Wait Misaka-san!" Aoki shouted as he ran after her.

_Now that I think about it… it's my fault that I'm in this situation right now… I shouldn't have acted so immaturely… _

"Misaka!"

_Still!_

"Misaka!"

_I can't get rid of him!_

"Misaka-san."

Mikoto stopped dead in her tracks, "What!" she questioned as she glared at him, her eyes flashing.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" the Railgun shouted back.

"You so cruel Misaka," Aoki replied, "I never expected you to be like this…"

The words of the high school boy came as a shock to her. She didn't know how to respond.

"And everyone says that The Ace of Tokiwadai is so nice." He mumbled. "You seemed so friendly this morning."

_What am I doing? _She asked herself. "_What the heck are you doing here?" "Away from you!" "UGH!"_ She realized how mean she had just been to someone she never even met. _Wait…_

"What do you mean by this morning?"

"You don't even remember? We met earlier just this morning at your dorm!"

_No wonder why his face was so familiar!_

"I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Uh…"

"I knew it…"

"Sorry, sorry… I'm just really bad with names." Said Mikoto, trying to make a reasonable excuse.

Aoki didn't answer back.

"A-anyway! We should go back, it'll be troublesome if we don't get back before curfew."

"You're right."

It took a very long time before they got back and it was now past their curfew. The two reached the dorm's gate and each said their goodbyes. Mikoto had also apologized for her behavior making Aoki hug her back as a sign of his forgiveness. This also resulted with the Level 5 pushing him back and scolding him for his action.

XXX

A certain spiky haired boy strolled peacefully in a particular street of Academy City. Yes, Kamijou Touma, the 'unfortunate' savior of almost every girl that he met walked along one of the dorms of the infamous Tokiwadai Middle School.

_Ah crap, I never realized how late it was… where did the time go? _He sighed heavily. _Index_ _is gonna kill me… _

As he made his way back home he spotted a certain chestnut haired girl. _Misaka?_

He stopped as he noticed another figure walking beside her. It was a guy. _Who is he? _Touma wondered. _Probably just a friend… _he shrugged.

He watched as the pair conversed and watched as the boy suddenly hugged her. There was a hint of red on the girl's cheeks as she violently pushed him back. Touma didn't know how to react, he felt… shocked… surprised… he didn't expect it.

It then came to his mind that he was staring too much. He ignored the subject and continued walking.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

PLS, TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON AOKI AS WELL! "


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Yo! Yo!

Okay so I thought I added this in but turns out I didn't so I had to delete this chapter and post it again… Sorry 'bout that… So yeah, I just wanted to make some things clear.

After reading some of the reviews of chapter four, I decided to make this Authors Note just to remind some of my viewers. I noticed that a lot of you say the same thing about Aoki, my OC, and that is, he is STALKER! I just wanted to point out again that this character is based on Usui Takumi's character from Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Usui is also a STALKER! xD So yeah, just wanted to remind everyone that Aoki's personality is similar to Usui's. He is a perverted stalker creep but he is also a very protective and caring guy. Okay? ^^

Sorry if I sounded mean or anything, I just wanted to some things clear. But I did appreciate all your thoughts on Aoki.

By the way, I don't know if this is important or not, but I just wanted to say that this fanfiction is taking place after August 9 (After the Poltergeist Arc in Railgun) and after August 22 (End of the Sisters Arc in both Railgun and Majutsu) so bear in mind that Mikoto and Touma already know about the Sisters.

PLEASE KEEP REVIWEING! THANK WU~~! *^_^*

P.S, TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS BELOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SPECIAL CHAPTER ON AOKI'S CHARACTER PROFILE! ;)

* * *

Chapter 5:

_I wonder who that guy was… _thought a certain Imagine Breaker boy. He was running as fast as he could while carrying four shopping bags, it probably wasn't a very smart idea but he didn't want to get caught by Anti Skill or Judgment as it was nearing curfew time.

_I never really see Misaka with other guys… it's not like they're dating, I don't think…_

_Well, she is a Level 5… the Ace of Tokiwadai as they say… it's probably just another fan of hers, she's always being approached by those type of people, right?_

He paused. _But he hugged her…_

"Agh!" he said scratching his head, "Why am I even thinking about that! I have to hurry!"

Just as he was running a massive whole had formed in one of the bags and after a while, the bag gave in and the groceries fell out.

"Such misfortune…"

XXX

Late August.

It was early in the afternoon. The sky was blue, the air was crisp and the sun was shining gloriously. The sound of cars and trains actively moving through Academy City filled the ears of many and a glimpse of the massive windmills that were scattered all around the city caught a certain electromaster's eye as she made her way out her dorm, with her junior chasing after her.

Saten Ruiko had called them that morning and invited them for a day out. Since Kuroko hadn't been called in for Judgment and Mikoto had nothing else to do, they decided to go. It was summer vacation anyway. School was right around the corner. So before they head back to their tiresome routines they should at least spend some time with friends.

Misaka Mikoto walked hurriedly as she exited the dorm's main entrance, her hands clenched tightly into fists. She was not in the mood.

Earlier on, while she was in the shower, Kuroko had secretly snuck in their bathroom to swap her underwear with new ones.

_Khukukukuku! A certain pigtailed girl smiled mischievously. In her hands was a set of laced underwear, purple in color. Once Onee-sama comes out and notices that her underwear is nowhere in sight, she'll have no other choice but to wear this! She thought to herself as she held up the set of lingerie in the air with sparkling eyes._

"_Guess there's no helping it…" said a certain chestnut-haired girl._

_Kuroko's mouth was now drooling. In her head was an image of the older girl._

"_It's a bit tight…" The girl muttered, examining her chest._

_I can't wait! Kuroko shrieked excitedly. I'm such a genius!_

_The teleporter quickly rummaged through a small basket where her roommate's clothes had been placed and came across a pair of Rilakkumma underwear. _

_Honestly Onee-sama! How can such a prestige and honorable young lady like you wear such horrendous undergarments? There is no need for such childish clothing!_

_Bzz… Bzz…_

_Kuroko's thoughts were disturbed as she heard a very familiar sound. This is bad…_

_Bzz… Bzzzzt…_

_Her whole body stiffened. She felt an awfully dark aura coming from behind._

"_U-um… O-onee-sama…" she smiled awkwardly as she faced her much loved senior._

"_Kuroko, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked gloomily with an irritated smirk._

"_Ah w-well… I just was checking if my beloved senior had everything she needed…" she answered, "Of course, I was only looking out for you Onee-sama… I wouldn't want you to come out with only one sock or anything like th-"_

"_DON'T GIVE THAT CRAP!" yelled Mikoto letting out multiple sparks._

"_AGHHHHHH!" Kuroko cried. She lay there, burnt to a crisp and unable to move. _

XXX

"S-so…" said Ruiko with a small sweat drop to the side of her face. "How is everything going?" she continued, trying to start a conversation.

Uiharu and Haruue were too busy admiring their choco parfait to pay attention while the two other girls ate their meals in silence. Mikoto's expression was not a very nice one. You could tell just by looking at her that she did not want to be bothered and as for Kuroko, it was the same.

_If Onee-sama is still mad at me, fine! I'll just let her calm down, she'll soften up soon._

It was getting more uncomfortable as time passed.

_I wonder what happened between these two… _thought Ruiko.

"A-anything new?" she tried again.

No one answered.

The restaurant was packed with people. Mikoto and the others were fortunate enough to have been able to sit at their usual seat. The whole building was filled with the loud voices of the students along with the faint sound of music coming from the restaurant's speakers.

"I can't believe summer vacation is almost over…" Ruiko began, "Time flies by real quickly doesn't it?"

Still nothing…

"H-Haruue-san, how is Edasaki-san doing?"

"She's doing great! The doctors say she'll be able to go to school after her rehabilitation."

They were finally starting a conversation.

"That's good to hear." Ruiko replied, "How's the case going Shirai-san?"

"The case, ah yes… it's as stressful as ever. We still no clue of who the culprit might be. So far we've-"

Before she could finish her phone rang. "Excuse me," she said before putting the device to her ear, "Hello?"

_Shirai-san, sorry to disturb you but…_

It was Konori-senpai.

_I just received a message from Anti Skill in relation to the case. I need you and Uiharu here at the branch to do some research._

"Hai, we'll be there shortly." Kuroko stated then turned to Uiharu, "We need to go, Judgment." She said simply.

"Eh! But I never got the chance to-" Uiharu began, and then started to stuff her mouth with the dessert, much to everyone's surprise.

Kuroko let out a sigh. "Sorry to ruin the day, but we're needed."

"It's fine it's fine."

"Wait!" Uiharu pleaded, "Let me jussht finwish zishh!"

"Well then, we'll be going."

And within a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Well I guess it's just the three of us now huh?" said Ruiko.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Uiharu sure was desperate." She laughed. "So Misaka… how are things with your boyfriend?" she asked excitedly, a wide grin attached onto her face.

"Eh! Misaka-san, I never thought you had a boyfriend!" said Haruue, surprised.

Mikoto's ears perked up as she heard the word 'boyfriend'. Her cheeks immediately went red. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Aw come on! Be honest! We're all friends aren't we? Oh and don't worry, I won't tell Shirai-san about this." She explained with a smile, "How have you two been? Anything exciting happen?"

She leaned in closer to her.

"He's not my-!"

"You know he's actually alright looking. Not the type that you see in teen magazines and such. He seems… different…"

"You've seen him?"

"I sure have!" Ruiko smirked.

"We're not dating-!"

"Oh! That's right Misaka-san!" her friend beamed as she leaped forward and slammed her hands on the table, grabbing people's attention. "Have you…" she whispered softly as she looked into Mikoto's eyes. It was getting kind of creepy. There was a short break before she carried on, "Done it…?"

The other girl gazed shockingly at her friend. _EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! _

Mikoto's face was now beyond red. Her face and ears were burning from embarrassment. _W-w-w-what is she talking about! D-does she mean… 'Done it' as in… __**that!**_

"Ah! No! No! No! No!" Ruiko replied sitting back down. She shook her hands vigorously, "I didn't mean that as in… that! I meant to say, have you kissed yet?"

Mikoto felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't know how to respond. Her whole being froze. She sat there with her eyes wide open; cheeks flushed and mouth agape. Her stomach felt light and her tongue numb. _K-kissed? _

"I read in a magazine before that the key to kissing someone is-"

Mikoto was still speechless. Her heart was pounding; it felt like it was going burst out of her chest anytime soon. The whole thing seemed so unreal. She'd never kissed anyone before nor has she ever thought of kissing someone.

_M-me… kiss h-him…! _

Meanwhile Saten-san was still talking. Mikoto couldn't even hear what she was saying; she was too preoccupied with the thought of kissing Touma. In her head she began to picture out a certain spiky haired boy.

_The moment was just right._

"_Misaka…"_

_Their eyes met… their heads moved closer to each other's… and slowly, ever so slowly… their lips met also. _

_A blissful state of shock came over her as their lips locked. _

_The taste, the feel of it… it was overwhelming! It was so warm, so light yet so awkwardly scary._

The idea of kissing someone was unimaginable. The fluttering sensation in Mikoto's tummy made it difficult for her to breathe. _What is this feeling?_

The image of her and the boy popped up in her head again. _No! _She thought to herself. _No way! No way in hell am I ever going to kiss him! No! Not him! I mean… why would I! That spiky haired dumbass! That moron! That… ugh! Why am I even thinking about this! It's just stupid! It's not like I actually l-l-like the guy anyway!_

"Misaka? Misaka?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her friend's voice. "Eh!"

"Misaka, are you alright? You look really red? Are you feeling okay?" Haruue asked worriedly.

"Maybe you're getting a fever!" Ruiko gasped, "Oh no!" She put her hand on Mikoto's forehead.

"I-I'm feeling fine. You don't need to worry." Mikoto reassured.

"Are you sure?"

The Level 5 nodded in response.

"Let's talk somewhere else," Ruiko suggested, "It's getting really crowded here."

"Mhm."

XXX

It was almost seven.

A certain unrivaled electromaster walked along the paths of Academy City.

Soon after she and Haruue-san and Saten-san left the restaurant they decided to go to Seventh Mist to check out the summer sales and had spent quite a long time there. They also came across a new café as well as various other shops. Mikoto had wanted to visit the toy shop in School Garden but was too embarrassed to say so, so she let it go. _The shop's probably closed by now… I'll just go to tomorrow then… _she sighed. _Just you wait Gekota, it's just another day away!_

As of now, she was walking alone on her way back to her dorm. What Saten-san had asked her earlier that day did not leave her mind for even a second.

_Have you kissed yet?_

The very questioned continued to echo inside her head. She couldn't help remember how she felt back then. Why did her heart beating so fast? She wasn't one for reading romance manga but she did browse through them from time to time out of boredom at the convenience store. It was always the same.

The character's heart would always beat super-fast when he or she saw their crush. Even just thinking about them would make their heart race. It was the same in movies and books. Could she really have feelings for him?

"There's no way that could happen!" Mikoto guffawed as she put her hands on her hips, "That's absurd!"

The sun was setting. The sky was composed of an abundant of colors; pink, orange, yellow and hints of red. The pale glow of the moon was also beginning to show. The dorm of Tokiwadai was just ahead.

Just as she was walking she heard the voice of certain teleporter.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko called out as she reappeared up in the air right above Mikoto. She spread he arms out ready to hug her darling Onee-sama. However, instead of her that, she was greeted by a great blue flash. "AGHHHHHH!"

"Geez."

"O-onee-sama…" Kuroko sobbed as she fell to the ground. Her eyes followed the figure of her roommate and watched as it gradually became smaller. The thought of her beloved Onee-sama leaving her hurt her more than the pain coming from her entire body as a result of being electrocuted.

It was clear that her Onee-sama did not forgive for what she had done just yet.

XXX

Earlier on in 177th Judgment Branch:

"Excuse us." Shirai Kuroko said politely with Uiharu following behind her.

The cold air of the AC brushed swiftly onto their faces as she opened the door to the room.

Konori Mii was at her desk typing wildly at her laptop. "There you are."

"What was the message about?" Kuroko asked.

"It's about the case," the older girl replied, "Apparently; they've found some sort of pattern to it."

"Pattern?"

"Yes. Yesterday, after the incident, two Anti Skill members found out that there's a pattern in the student's Levels." Konori replied. She flipped around her laptop to show them the profiles of the three students. "The first victim was Ayuzawa Minami; she's a Level 1 photokinesis. The second was, Nishimura Kenji, a Level 2 geokinesis, and the one yesterday was a girl named Aoyama Maria she is a Level 3 telekinesis."

"I see, so the next victim will obviously be a Level 4." Uiharu pointed out.

"And the following student will have to be a Level 5."

"That's right."

"That's scary," Uiharu began, "If a Level 5 overloads the whole city could be destroyed!"

"The strength if a Level 5 is unbelievable. That is why there's so few of them. So regardless of which Level 5 it is by rank, and whether or not they are capable of destroying this _entire _city, they are still capable of bringing great damage."

"Exactly. I've done some research on Ayuzawa-san and turns out that she skipped numerous days during the last few weeks of schools, the longest one was for ten days. However, the reasons as to why she was skipping school are unknown. Nushimura-kun also has records of skipping school. But that's all I've got." Konori continued. She looked up at the two girls with serious eyes, "We need to find out more about the students, we might be able to find some sort of clue as to why these students are the ones that are being targeted."

"Hai!" Kuroko and Uiharu said in unison.

As the two waked over to their desks Kuroko couldn't help but think about a certain Level 5 whom she cherished so much.

* * *

KEEP REVIEWING! / thanks again! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Thursday, August 29

Mikoto walked ahead, ignoring the deviant little teleporter behind.

"_Misaka." murmured a certain spiky haired boy._

_He leaned in closer to the said girl._

_Soon they felt the touch of each other's lips._

_A blissful state of shock came over the girl as their lips locked._

_The taste, the feel of it… it was overwhelming! It was so warm, so light yet so awkwardly scary._

The image that Mikoto had thought of earlier still wouldn't go away. Just thinking about it made her feel weird and tingly inside. Her stomach felt light and her heart was still throbbing. _What is this feeling? _She bit her lip._ Ah Mou!_

As she was nearing the dormitory's doors she spotted a certain blonde haired boy along with the dorm mistress and a rather plump man who wore a brown suit.

_Oh shoot…_ she thought.

"Misaka." Said a deep voice, it was the dorm mistress, "Just the person I wanted to see."

Aoki's face lit up as his attention was brought to Mikoto and a bright smile played on his lips.

"Yes?" Mikoto walked over to them.

It came to mind the events that took place just yesterday. _This is just great…_

"I'd like you to meet, Misaka Mikoto." The woman began as she placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, "Misaka, this is Professor Aida. He is the conductor of the Tokugawa Academy's chamber orchestra and is also responsible for their choir. I have known him for many years."

"It's nice to meet you." Mikoto bowed politely.

The short man greeted her with a friendly smile. "I'm happy to be able to meet one of the seven Level 5s. How are you?"

"And this is Shirakawa Aoki, you've met him before."

"It's nice to see you again." Mikoto said, smiling awkwardly. She not was very pleased to see him. She did not know why exactly but she knew for sure that she was not very fond of him. Ever since yesterday, she wished she would never meet him again.

"Misaka, I'd like you to inform you that Tokugawa Academy will be hosting a music festival this September along with Tokiwadai Middle School. And you're going to participate."

An unpleasant feeling had settled inside Mikoto's stomach. She stared at her dorm mistress. She felt like screaming at her face. _WHAT!_

"Having one of Tokiwadai's top students as well as the third strongest Level 5 preform with us would be a tremendous privilege!" professor Aida cried as he flung his hands in the air to express his words. He looked over at Misaka. "Shirakawa-kun has been playing the piano since he was four. He is our current piano soloist. With your spectacular violin playing and Shirakawa-kun's skills, we will have the crowds blown away!" He added, "Moreover, it would improve Misaka-san's status. Not to mention that it will give a great image to both schools."

Mikoto disliked the idea but she had no other choice but to oblige. _I don't remember being told about this during the previous term. We should've been told ages ago! And in September, isn't that a bit too sudden? _"I'm looking forward to it." She lied.

He was gleaming from ear to ear, "I'm delighted to hear it!" he said taking Mikoto's hand and shaking it with great enthusiasm. "Oh! Thank you so much!"

The young girl smiled back half-heartedly.

Meanwhile a sleek black car had parked along the road close to where they were standing.

"We'll see you this Saturday for practice then."

"Of course."

"See you then!" he waved as he and Aoki entered the car. A chauffeur dress in a formal black suit closed the door and they drove off.

Soon after that, Mikoto got back to her room. She flung herself down on her bed and relaxed. Kuroko was still not back. The room was as silent as a graveyard yet it was very peaceful. The Level 5 closed her eyes as she placed an arm over them.

"_I'd like to let you know this festival is not an event held by the school, it is for charity. Tokiwadai and Tokugawa Academy will only be taking part to help raise money to build new facilities for Child Error." the dorm supervisor said, "There is a need for more services as there is more and more children coming in from the outside to Academy City."_

_The two strolled side by side, back to the dormitory._

"_There are more than ten orphanages that provide care for abandoned children in Academy City, each sheltering at least thirty even forty children, but that's hardly enough." The older woman started. "The number of kids being taking into the city is vastly increasing and so, Professor Aida and myself, as well as various other teachers, have set up a fundraiser to build new facilities and also to upgrade some of the older ones." She explained._

_There was a brief pause before she continued, "We're looking forward to the whole event."_

_Mikoto gulped nervously._

Mikoto sighed deeply. As much as she hated the fact of having to play with him she couldn't help but wonder why. Why him, of all people!

XXX

Friday, August 30

"Thank you very much." Said a young employee as a loud _ping _sound rang from the cash register. The young woman at the counter handed over a cream paper bag.

The bag matched the entire design of the shop, cute and girly. The walls were washed with pink paint with a dainty floral pattern and cream stripes; western dolls had been laid down on cream tables, shelves were piled with adorable stuffed animals and the shop's windows displayed an array of both small and large toys.

Mikoto received the bag. "Thank you." She replied gleefully, stars twinkling in her eyes.

Inside the package was none other than her beloved Gekota. Yes, she had finally bought it.

The infamous Railgun was over the moon. Her face beamed and there was a hint of red in her cheeks. Her smile was like the sun seeping through the clouds after a wet rainy day. _Gyahhh! I'm so happy! I finally got them! I finally got them!_

"Gekota!" she gleamed as she hugged the paper bag tightly to her chest. "Now then, what else should I do today?" she sang as she stepped out of the Garden.

The sun shone on a certain Level 5's face, her gaze was locked onto the vast sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a gorgeous day and the sound multiple cicadas filled the air.

_Oh yeah! Almost forgot, the new volume is out today! I'll stop by Green-Mart to read it._

"Yosh!" Mikoto said as she arrived at the bus stop. "Hmm…" she thought, "Maybe I should drop this off at the dorm first, just in case."

Not long after a specific bus had arrived that would take her to one of the Tokiwadai dorms, she got in the bus and made her way back to her dorm in fear that someone would see her carrying a bag from a toy shop, filled with two plushies and other Gekota goodies.

XXX

Misaka Mikoto let out a small sigh as she put back the newest volume of the manga she was currently following. _What a cliff-hanger! Now I've to wait for the next one to come out!_

The middle-schooled girl looked around the convenient store. The shop was practically deserted. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the comic opposite her. _I read through that quite quickly, what should I do now?_

With a bored expression, the Level 5 then scanned her eyes at the various magazines in front of her. _There's nothing much to read is there…_

She sighed again. _Guess I'll just go and-_

Just as she was about to leave, a certain magazine caught her eye. It was a teen magazine. What caught her attention was not the close up picture of the beautiful model smiling back at her nor was it the cute outfits that were going to be featured in the magazine; rather, it was the words that were printed in bold white letters saying, _How to Make Your Move! Top tips to get that special someone to notice you!_

Mikoto glared intently at the magazine, sweat dripping past her brow. She stood there motionless.

Seconds had passed…

She curled her now sweaty hands into fists. It was back. The strange tingling sensation in her tummy slowly crawled its way in. It felt like a gazillion butterflies buzzed uncontrollably inside her stomach. It was disturbing. Her chest was pounding and she was nervous for some reason. It was getting harder and harder to breathe by the minute.

She reached out a hand.

She _wanted _to read it, but should she?

_It's just a magazine! There's nothing wrong with having a look through it, right?_

Her fingers twitched.

Suddenly, she pulled it back. _Special… someone… hah! It's not like I have someone who's s-special to me! Hah… hahahaha… _she said in her head while trying to laugh it off_. That guy isn't special to me! I don't even-!_

Her face flushed bright red. She quickly shook her head away in embarrassment. _What am I even saying! What guy! _Mikoto questioned. _There's no guy! There's no-!_

A certain image appeared in her mind, the one that she had thought of yesterday.

_Aw no, not this again! I swear! I wish that'd just go away! It's not like it's gonna happen anyway! And it's like I want it to happen… ugh, here I go again!_ Mikoto screamed.

Why does heart beat so fast at times like that? What's making her feel this way? And more importantly, _why_ is it happening?

As she reopened her hands she noticed the small nail marks on her palm. _AH MOU!_

* * *

_Yo! Yo! Sorry this took so long, I had a bit of a laptop issue -.- _

_Hope you enjoyed! :3_

_Have any of you noticed how in Majutsu, at first Mikoto has a white __hairclip to the front of her hair, and then at some point it changes into two white flowers?_

_Stay tuned for the next one, it's gonna be sweet!_

_Special shout out to PokeRescue18, my new beta reader :D YAY!_

_Hehehehe.. anyways, I'll try make the next chapter a long one :P REVIEWS! I NEED THEM! (I really enjoy reading them :)_


End file.
